Végtelen határok
by Gilda Slytherin
Summary: Harry Potter hoppanálási vizsgája. Vajon hol kötnek ki?


**Végtelen határok**

**- Na, fiam, bátorság! – mosolygott Teleport professzor a halálra vált Harry Potterre. A fiú olyan sápadt volt, hogy homlokán a sebhely szinte világított. – Nosza, mire vársz, válassz egy tekercset! Mindegyik olyan hely, ahol a gyakorlás alatt már jártál.**

**Harry olyan hirtelen indult az üst felé, hogy majdnem hasra esett a kioldódott cipőfűzőjében. Gyorsan leguggolt, bekötötte, majd remegő kézzel nyúlt az üstbe, ahol számtalan apró, összetekert pergamendarab hevert. Piton, aki a fiú mellett állt, majdnem felszisszent, amikor Harry keze az ő fényesre suvickolt üstjében kezdett kotorászni. Aztán egy pillanat múlva Harry már olvasta is:**

**- Bath, Jane Austen múzeum, férfimosdó! **

**- Rendben, fiam. Akkor állj a körbe. Piton professzor, legyen szíves, álljon mellé! A karabínert erősítsék a derekukra, és jó szorosan húzzák meg! A megadott helyen várni fogják, és Mr. Potter Piton professzor segítségével kapja majd meg a vizsgajegyét.**

**Piton a szemét forgatva teljesítette a kérést. Biztos volt benne, hogy Potter hopponálási vizsgája maga lesz a katasztrófa. Már harmadszorra futott neki ugyanis. Első alkalommal a kölyök búgócsigaként kezdett pörögni, de egy helyben maradt. A jó ég tudja, milyen bűbájt szórt magára véletlenül. Piton lélekjelenlétén múlott, hogy azonnal kioldotta a karabínert, különben még megfojtották volna vele egymást. Másodjára egy mugli almafeldolgozó üzemben kötött ki, természetesen a legnagyobb tartályban fuldokolva. És természetesen magával rántotta Pitont is, aki világéletében utálta az almának még a szagát is. Mivel a Griffendél házvezető tanára, McGalagony egy hónapja az ágyat nyomta, azóta Pitonnak kellett helyettesítenie. A házvezető tanárnak kellett ugyanis követnie a vizsgázót a hopponálás során. Ez csak úgy volt lehetséges, hogy fizikai összeköttetést teremtenek köztük. E célt szolgálta a karabiner. Pitonnak semmit sem kellett volna tenni, mindössze simán földet érni, ha nem Potterről lett volna szó. **

**- Szedd össze magad, Potter, ne legyél olyan, mint egy csoffadt vénember! – morogta a szája sarkából. - És ha kérhetem, ezúttal ne almalében kelljen ma megfürödnöm! **

**Harry dühöngve bólintott. Teleport professzor felemelte a kezét.**

**- Felkészült? Akkor egy, kettő, három!**

**Piton megfeszítette a derekát, de a karabiner hatalmasat rántott rajta. Összevissza pörögtek a térben, a kötél mindkettőjüket gúzsba kötötte. Harry fülhasogatóan ordított, Piton pedig szitkozódott. A fene ebbe az idióta kölyökbe, hova a túróba mennek?!**

**Egy pillanattal később földet értek. Körülöttük egy másodpercig dermedt csönd volt. Aztán egy csomó ember kezdett összevissza kiabálni.**

**- Mi az isten ez?! Kik ezek, és hogy kerültek a hajómra?! – kérdezte az egyik óriási felháborodással. Aláfestésként hátborzongató üvöltés hallatszott.**

**- Uram – mondta egy kissé fémes hang – biztosíthatom, hogy nem én vagyok a hibás! Artu az oka mindennek! – ez utóbbi kitételre fülsüketítő pittyegés érkezett válaszul. **

**- Pofa be, Thripio! – hallatszott egy harmadik hang. – Ben, kik ezek?!**

**Piton és Harry a kötélbe gabalyodva próbáltak lábra állni. Pitonnak még körbenézni sem volt ideje, amikor villámgyors, fémes villanásokat és furcsa zúgó hangot érzékelt maga körül. Egy másodperccel később az eltéphetetlennek hitt karabiner apró darabokra szakadva lehullott róluk. A kiszabadult foglyok felnéztek. Előttük egy ősz hajú, szakállas, furcsa taláros öregember állt szétvetett lábakkal. Kezében egy világító rudat tartott. Piton rájött, hogy abból eredt a furcsa zúgás. **

- Üdv néktek! – szólalt meg az öreg. – Kik vagytok, és honnan kerültetek ide?

- Perselus Piton, a Roxfort tanára. Ez meg itt Harry Potter. És maguk kik?! – kérdezte Piton, meglehetősen barátságtalanul. Idegesítette az öreg kezében lévő világító rúd. Most vette csak észre, hogy a lábán furcsa, mamusszerű lábbelit hord. Gyanakodva nézett az öregre. Lehet, hogy egy elmeispotályban kötöttek ki?

- Hééé, pajtikák – ugrott fel egy barna hajú, fekete mellényes férfi. – Itt egyelőre mi kérdezünk, világos?! Ez az én hajóm, ha nem vettétek volna észre!

- Ez egy hajó?! – kiáltott fel Harry. – Jajistenem, én tengeribeteg vagyok! – a padlóra rogyott, és a hasára szorította a kezét.

- Bolond szegény? – nézett az öreg részvéttel Pitonra.

- Egy kissé – válaszolta Piton. – Megtudhatnám végre, hol vagyunk?

- Ez itt a Millenium Falcon. Hogy hol vagyunk, azt nem tudnám megmondani, valahol a hipertérben.

- Hogy hol?! – horkant fel Piton. – És miféle Sólyom?! – kezdett határozottan az az érzése lenni, hogy ha Harry bolond, akkor a megfelelő helyre került. Ez nyilvánvalóan az elmegyógyintézet. De akkor ő mi a csudát keres itt?! – Na jó, mi nem érünk rá. Potter, térj magadhoz, indulunk vissza.

- Egy pillanat! – kiáltotta a barna hajú, Solo névre hallgató férfi. – Nem mentek sehova, amíg meg nem magyarázzátok, hol a fenében bujkáltatok eddig a hajómon! Biztos Birodalmi kémek! Csubi, tépd szét őket! – intett a háta mögött tornyosuló szőrös teremtménynek, ami fenyegető morgással indult feléjük.

- Várjon még, ezek nem kémek – állapította meg az öreg, és egy mozdulattal eltűntette a kezében lévő világító rudat.

Harry elkerekedett szemmel nézett rá.

- Húúú de baró, ilyet még Zonko Csodabazára sem árul! Hol vette?!

- Fogd be, Potter – dörrent rá Piton. Egyre gyanúsabbnak találta a helyet. Lehet, hogy Voldemort embereibe botlottak? Gyanúja csak felerősödött, amikor az eddig csöndben lévő, szőke, tejfölösképű fiatalember az öreg mellé lépett, és egy hasonló, tömpe rudat húzott elő, mint ami az öreg kezében volt.

- Szerintem is Birodalmi kémek. Nem ártana elintézni őket – mondta, és egy mozdulatára piros fénnyaláb tört elő a rúdból.

Harry tátott szájjal nézte.

- Neked ez a varázspálcád?! – kérdezte.

- Varázspálcám?! Öcsi, neked tényleg valami bajod van! Ez itt egy fénykard! Hééé, maga meg mit kotorászik a zsebében?! – kérdezte, és Pitonra szegezte a kardot. Piton azonban addigra előrántotta a pálcáját, és védekező pózban előreszegezte.

- Jaj, Teremtőm, már megint harc lesz?! – nyöszörgött egy aranyszínű maskarába öltözött alak.

- Capitulatus! – kiáltotta Piton, kihasználva, hogy fogva tartóik figyelme átmenetileg a nyavalygó figura felé terelődött. A tejfölösképű kezéből kirepült a fénykard, és veszélyes pörgéssel vágódott feléjük. – Obsructo! – mondta Piton, és a kard lelassulva landolt a tenyerében.

- Ugye mondtam, hogy kémek? – sikoltotta a fegyverétől megfosztott kölyök. Az öreg azonban nem felelt, hanem összehúzott szemmel nézett rájuk.

- Szóval maguk is Jedik? - kérdezte végül. – Érdekes. Azt hittem, én vagyok az utolsó.

Pitonnak fogalma sem volt róla, miről beszél az öreg.

- Nem. És mi most megyünk. Potter, gyerünk! Én hopponálok!

- Hogy akarnak elmenni? – kérdezte kíváncsian az öregember. – Éppen az űrben száguldunk!

- Micsoda?! – kiáltott fel Piton és Harry egyszerre.

Harry azonnal az egyik ablak felé vágódott. Piton azonban visszarántotta a karabinernél fogva.

- Nyughass már, az ördögbe is! – sziszegte.

Ebben a pillanatban a kezében szorongatott fénykard kirepült a kezéből, az öreg pedig ügyesen elkapta. Piton összeszűkült szemekkel nézte. Világosan látta, hogy az öregnek nem kellett sem pálca, sem varázsige. Egyszerűen csak az ujját mozdította meg. Szóval hatalmasak. Ha Voldemort emberei, esélyük sincs. De ha nem...

- Nos, rendben. Ki a fenék maguk?! – kérdezte, miközben igyekezett felmérni ellenfeleit. A szőke, kölyökképű alak idegesen nézett egyikükről a másikra. A barna hajú, idősebbik férfi viszont cinikus nyugalommal szemlélete a helyzetet. A mellette lévő óriási, szőrös valami a fogát vicsorgatva tartotta őket szemmel, míg az aranyszínű alak egyik lábáról a másikra állva folyamatosan sopánkodott. Mellette egy szemeteskukához hasonló, kerekes valami gurult körbe-körbe az aranyszínű figura körül.

- A nevem Ben Kenobi. Vagy ha jobban tetszik, Obi-van. Bizonyára ismerik ezt a nevet.

- Sose hallottuk – vakkantotta Piton. Honnan a fenéből kéne neki ismerni ezt a vénembert?!

- Én vagyok az utolsó Jedi. Legalábbis azt hittem eddig. De látom, tévedtem.

- Mi nem vagyunk Jedik – kotyogott közbe Harry. – Mi varázslók vagyunk.

Piton szúrós pillantást vetett rá, de nem szólt semmit.

- Szűzanyám, nem volt elég nekem magukat szállítanom, most még két újabb eszelős is megjelent! Hát ez isteni! – méltatlankodott Solo. – De ide hallgasson, így dupla fuvardíjat kérek! Plusz még a megrázkódtatás! Az már legalább tripla!

A szőrös hústorony egyetértően üvöltött.

- Varázslók. Hm. Így is lehet mondani – merengett Kenobi.

- Ben, miről beszélsz? Ezek is Jedik? – kérdezte a tejfölösképű.

- Igen, Luke, bár van bennük valami furcsa...

- Talán maguk viselkednek furcsán! – kiáltotta Harry. – Mi a fene az a Jedi?!

Erre Piton maga is egyre kíváncsibb lett.

- A Jedi, fiatalúr, az az ember, aki az Erő birtokában van. A Jedi képes az Erőt irányítani... dehát maguk ezt tudják. Az előbb láttam, hogy Piton úr képes az Erővel bánni.

- Eszem ágában sincs az izmaimat mutogatni, mint valami ficsúr! – tiltakozott felháborodottan Piton, és úgy nézett az öregre, mintha az hirtelen még egy fejet növesztett volna.

- Nem izomerőről beszélek – nézett rá gyanakvóan az öreg. – Akkor hát hogyan csinálta az előbb? Hogyan vette el Luke fénykardját?

- Mintha nem tudná. A varázspálcám segítségével – morogta Piton. Neki is kezdett gyanús lenni a helyzet.

- Szóval nem az Erőt használják – tűnődött Kenobi.

- Az hogy lehet?! – kérdezte Luke.

- Nem erőlködünk, így van – mondta Harry büszkén. – Nekünk anélkül is megy a varázslás.

- Potter, ne légy már ostoba, nem erről beszélnek! Eszerint – fordult az öreghez – maguk olyan varázslók, akiknek nincs szükségük varázspálcára. Így van?!

- Így. Megnézhetném a pálcáját?

- Nem! – Pitonnak esze ágában sem volt a pálcáját ennek a furcsa alaknak a kezébe adni.

- Az enyémet megnézheti! – kiabálta Harry, és már adta is oda a pálcáját Kenobinak.

- Potter, egy pillanatot sem bírsz ki, ha nem te vagy a középpontban?! – dühöngött Piton.

- Hmmm, érdekes – tűnődött Kenobi. - Ez a, hogy is nevezte, pálca, ez tulajdonképpen az Erőt gyűjti össze. Csak nem értem, miért, amikor enélkül is...

- Pálca nélkül is varázsolhatok? – kérdezte izgatottan Harry. – És hogyan?

- Az az érzésem, a fiatalember ezt nagyon jól tudja nélkülem is – hunyorgott az öreg.

Harry nagy szemeket meresztett. Piton gyanakodva méregette.

- Ugyan már – mondta Kenobi – még soha nem volt rá példa, hogy képes voltál tárgyakat magadhoz vonzani?

Harry a fejét rázta.

- Dehogynem, biztos történt már olyan, hogy nagy izgalom hatására a kezedbe repült valami! – nógatta az öreg. – Én ilyesmiben nem tévedek!

- Azt a hétszentségit! Potter, te csaló! – kiabálta Piton. – Hát persze, őfensége, a kviddics királya, akinek véletlenül mindig a kezébe repül a csikesz!

- Ez nem igaz! – tört ki Harry.

- Szóval igazam van – mondta elégedetten Kenobi. – Potter úrral van az Erő. És használja is. Lám-lám.

- Az bizony, lám-lám! – kiáltotta Piton, és arca vörös volt a méregtől. – Ha ezt a Roxfortban megtudják, örökre elbúcsúzhatsz a nyavalyás seprűdtől!

- Ezt nem teheti! Nem igaz az egész! Ezek bolondok! – kiabálta Harry kétségbeesetten.

- Inkább azt magyarázzák már meg, hogy a francba kerültek ide? – szólt közbe Solo, a kapitány, aki az egész párbeszédből egy szót sem értett.

- Potter éppen hopponálási vizsgát tett – morogta Piton. – Harmadszor. Persze a célponttól azt hiszem, még soha nem sikerült ennyire messze landolnunk.

- Mi az, hogy hopponálás? – kérdezte a szőke, Luke névre hallgató fiatalember.

- Hát hopponálás – rántotta meg a vállát dacosan Harry. Haragudott Pitonra, amiért az mások előtt beszámolt a kudarcáról. Nem mintha meglepte volna tőle...

- Ezzel bizonyára ki vannak segítve – mondta gúnyosan Piton. – Gratulálok, Potter, a tanári pályát remélem, nem jut majd eszedbe az almaleves lábnyomaiddal összetocsogni!

Kenobi és Luke egymásra néztek. Vendégeiknek láthatóan nem volt ki a négy kerekük. Ez határozottan aggasztani kezdte őket.

- Azt hiszem, talán ideje volna, ha... ööö... elhopponálnának innen – nyögte Luke.

- Mondja, maga bolondnak néz minket?! – nézett rá Piton. Villámló tekintetétől Luke lába remegni kezdett.

- Neeem, dehogy...

- Rendben! – kiáltotta Piton. – Akkor figyeljen.

Azzal egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt.

- Na? – kérdezte a szoba túlsó oldalán lévő ajtóból.

- Eszerint igazat mondott – állapította meg Kenobi. – Ez sokmindent megmagyaráz...

- Például? – érdeklődött Solo udvariasan. Rájött, hogy az a legjobb, ha nem ingerli a négy eszelőst. Magában megfogadta, hogy hátralévő életében ezentúl kizárólag fűszert fog majd szállítani.

- Hmmm... – hümmögött az öreg a szakállát simogatva. Pitonnak hirtelen Dumbledore jutott eszébe. Egek, mit gondolhatnak, hogy eltűntek a semmiben!

- Na akkor mi megyünk – mondta, és két lépéssel Harry mellett termett. – Még azt hiszik, elvesztünk a térben.

- Előfordult már ilyesmi? – kérdezte Kenobi. – Úgy értem, mi történik, ha valaki rossz helyre hopponál, és nem tud visszatérni?

- A vizsgán soha, azért van ez a kötél, hogy mindig legyen ott valaki, aki képes rendesen elvégezni a hopponálást – nézett gúnyosan Harryre Piton. – Akkor vezették be, több száz éve, amikor egy diák, aki egy házimanó és egy varázsló házasságából származott... Potter, fogd be!

Harry ugyanis a padlón fetrengett a röhögéstől. Egy házimanó és egy varázsló, te jó ég, ha ezt Hermione megtudja...

- Szóval egy roxforti diák a vizsgán eltűnt. Soha többé nem találták meg.

- Hogy néz ki egy ilyen házimanó? – kérdezte izgatottan Kenobi.

- Hogy? Meglehetősen nevetségesen... dülledt szemei vannak, csúcsos fülei, kopasz feje... körülbelül a derekamig érnek...

- Yoda! – kiáltotta Kenobi. – Ez csak Yoda lehetett, a mesterem! Istenem, ez ő! – azzal izgatottan fel-alá kezdett rohangászni.

- Ki a fene az a Yoda?! Talán ő is itt lapul valahol? – rémüldözött Solo.

- Nem, dehogy! Yoda a Dagoba rendszerben él... az egy mocsaras bolygó a Galaxis szélén... a pletykák szerint onnan származik, ott élt, mielőtt a Jedi-Akadémiát megalapította volna. Soha nem értettük, hogy kerülhetett a Dagobára, amikor az lakatlan! De most kiderült! – örvendezett Kenobi.

- Eszerint idővel mégis megtanult hopponálni – mondta szárazon Piton.

- Na látja, senki sem reménytelen eset – jelentette ki büszkén Harry.

- Ha neked is van rá pár száz éved... jaj, ne nézz már ilyen ostobán, Potter, most mondta, hogy a mestere! Szerinted hány éves lehet?!

- És mondják, nehéz megtanulni ezt a hopponálást? – kérdezte Kenobi eltűnődve.

- Ben – mondta rémülten Luke – csak nem akarod megpróbálni?! És ha a Galaxis másik végén kötsz majd ki?!

- Mint ahogy mi is... – morogta Piton. Csak nehogy kitalálják, hogy ő itt most hopponálási leckéket adjon ennek a vénembernek!

- De, éppen arra gondoltam – mondta Kenobi. – Az jutott eszembe, hogy milyen hasznos lehet, amikor veszélyhelyzetben, mondjuk párbaj közben el akar tűnni az ember.

- Párbaj?! – hüledezett Solo. – Ki a fenével akar maga párbajozni?

- Azt sose lehet tudni – bölcselkedett az öreg. – Na, Piton úr, ugye elmondja, hogyan kell?

- Hát éppen van még tíz percünk – morogta Piton. Arra gondolt, hogy ha az öreg tényleg párbajozni akar, amilyen rozoga, a hopponálás lehet az egyetlen túlélési esélye. Nehogy már ő legyen az oka a halálának...

- Tíz perc?! – sikoltotta Harry.

- Miért, Potter, mit hittél? Csak a magad fajta ostobáknak kellenek ehhez hónapok! Na gyerünk, ne totojázzunk!

Tíz perccel később Kenobi már valóban viszonylag biztonságosan hopponált. Az űrhajón belül.

- Ezt szabad térben kellene gyakorolnia – javasolta Piton. – Ha egy mód van rá, várjon még a párbajozással, különben esetleg úgy jár, mint Yoda!

- Nem áll szándékomban a Dagobán kikötni – nevetett Kenobi. – De most már menjenek. Hadd lássak egy valódi, jól sikerült hopponálást!

- Ez esetben azt én fogom elvégezni – mondta gonoszul Piton. – Viszont a karabinerünket szétvagdalta. Adjon másikat!

- Itt van – Luke villámgyorsan letekerte a derekáról az egyik vékony zsinórt. Csak menjenek már innen ezek az eszelősök!

Piton és Harry a derekuk köré csavarták a kötelet.

- Akkor viszlát! – intett Kenobi.

- Inkább ne – morogta Piton.

- Miért, gondoljon a Dagobára! – nevetett az öreg. – Potter úr igazán találhatott volna rosszabb helyet is!

Piton csak az égre emelte a szemét, és mielőtt Harry bármit mondhatott volna, hopponált. Egy pillanattal később már mindketten a Roxfort termében álltak, Teleport professzor előtt.

- Csakhogy megjöttek! – örvendezett. – Már nyomkereső kommandókat küldtem maguk után az összes almafeldolgozó üzembe!

- Potter tökéletesen végrehajtotta a hopponálást. Tanusítom! – bizonygatta Piton. - Többé nem kell próbálkoznia! Ha meg esetleg majd nem sikerül – súgta Harry felé – már tudod, hogy a Dagobán megfelelő társaságra találsz!

Pár nappal később Cornelius Caramel mágiaügyi miniszter estélyén egy meztelen, szakállas öregember tűnt fel. A biztonsági trollok azonnal őrizetbe vették. Összefüggéstelen karattyolását, mely szerint bizonyos Darth Vaderrel vívott párbajból menekülve hopponált véletlenül az esélyre, ruháit hátrahagyva, senkit sem érdekelt. A zavarodott öregember Kobra professzorról is hadovált valamit, aki tíz perc alatt megtanította őt hopponálni, ámde idő hiányában nem gyakorolták be megfelelően a műveletet, ezt azonban a St. Mungo elmeosztályán dolgozó gyógyítók elnéző mosollyal fogadták…


End file.
